


Perfect

by KittyInATopHat



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, IT'S HER BIRTHDAY SHE DESERVES IT, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Short One Shot, this is just an excuse for me to praise Makoto LOOOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyInATopHat/pseuds/KittyInATopHat
Summary: Makoto and Akira's after school activities.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 83





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this STRICTLY SELF INDULGENT FANFICTIOOOON LOOOOL. I haven't finished Persona 5 yet, but I couldn't resist writing something for them. Plus today is Makoto's birthday!

Akira thought he had Makoto Niijima figured out. Class president and trustworthy member of the Phantom Thieves. Always so calm and collected. Never at a loss for words. Determined, practical and strong willed. However, also impulsive, stubborn as hell and willing to lay herself down on the line for those she cares about. 

Nothing compares to kissing her though. Even now, as they make out after school in the attic of Le Blanc, he can’t believe she’s real. Akira smirks as they kiss, enamored by her sheer perfection. 

“What’s so funny?”, she grins, pulling away from him slightly, her face flushed. 

“You’re perfect”. The comment catches her off guard and she leans back in his lap, turning her head away from him, averting her eyes. The flush across her face spreads down past her white button up. It makes Akira’s heart race faster. 

“You’re funny”, she responds. 

“I’m serious”, he says, using his finger to turn her face back towards him. “Do you even know how much you deserve for all that you do for us?”. Makoto hesitates for a moment and barely above a whisper she replies:

“Show me”. Akira’s smirk breaks into a predatory grin. 

“Very well, my Queen”. Using his leverage, he lifts her off the bed and lays her back against the mattress. 

He kisses her lips deeply and trails his lips down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt as he travels. His hands roam to her breasts, still covered by her school shirt, and rubs her nipples gently through the thin fabric of her bra. Her breath hitches and she squirms, and he uses the vulnerable opportunity to bite down on the smooth skin of her neck, sucking gently. She yelps. He moves down her sternum, kissing her chest, before shoving her bra up and out of the way. She opens her mouth to protest, but is silenced as his tongue gives a slow, tentative lick over her left nipple and she stops, her words dissolving into moans. He repeats the action over her right, using his fingers to roll the pad of his thumb over the left nipple slowly. She mewls under him, squirming. Her breath begins to become more labored as he continues to tease her. 

“Do you want more?” he asks after a while. The noises coming from her mouth are making his cock hard. 

“Y-yes”, she shutters. 

“Alright, but tell me if you want me to stop okay?”. She nods and he lifts himself off of her to reposition himself to the end of the bed, sitting at her knees. He slips his hands up her skirt and hovers over the waistband of her leggings. “Can I take these off?”. She nods feverishly, avoiding eye contact with him. He peels her leggings down off of her hips and disgards them to the side. He slips his hand back up her leg and using his thumb, experimentally rubs her mound through her panties. She’s soaked already and he can’t help but smirk. 

“Makoto, I’m going to remove these too and use my tongue”, he purrs. 

“Oh my god, you’re being so lewd”, she groans, covering her face with the crook of her elbow. “The way you’re talking is so embarrassing”. 

“I told you I am going to show you how much you deserve. Do you have any idea what effect you have on me?”. He stands, grabs her free hand and presses it to the front of his school pants, where he is sporting a painfully hard and obvious erection. Her blush darkens and she wraps her hand around it slightly, and Akira groans, the contact sends a fresh jolt of arousal through him. “It would be my honor if you would allow me to worship every part of you, as you fully deserve. So...may I remove these, Queen?”. 

She pauses for a moment, taking her hand back and sitting up on her elbows. The sight of her, red faced, bra pushed up, disheveled and panting is almost enough to make him cum in his pants. 

“Please do”, she says, breathlessly. Akira takes a deep breath and removes his glasses, setting them on his bedside table. A moment later, he removes her underwear and realigns his face with her entrance. Akira spreads her legs more, dragging her butt to the edge of the bed and lines his arms up with her body. Her leg muscles tense slightly. 

“Sssssh, relax for me”, he coos into the inside of her thigh, his breath tickling the skin, goosebumps scattering across a soft, pale plane. “I’m going to make you feel amazing”. Before she is able to retaliate, he closes the distance between her pussy and his mouth, his head disappearing under her skirt. 

She tastes like sweat and sweet musk and it’s absolutely intoxicating. Akira prodes at her entrance with his tongue, then he pivots, swirling his tongue along her clit and then repeats the movement. She gasps, grasping a fist full of his hair in her hands, shaking beneath him, as she becomes wetter. He steadies her quivering legs with his hands as he wraps his lips around her clit, sucking and the action draws out a shaky gasp from Makoto’s mouth. She clamps her thighs around his face, moaning. He was clearly onto something. He continues sucking on her clit, alternating between that and zig-zagging his tongue across her labia and entrance. 

“Ah- _ahh_ \--Akira I’m-- _ah_ \--going to cum--”. She begins to grind against his mouth, and Akira steadies her as best he can, as her orgasm hits. She cums, her cries echoing loudly across the attic, her juices soaking his mouth and chin, letting her use his face to ride out her orgasm. He releases her body, falling back onto the floor, wiping his face on his arm. Makoto is panting heavily on his bed, dazed, slowly catching her breath. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to check. It’s from Sojiro.

_ I’m not interested in the details of anything you’re doing up there, but I’m still trying to run a business _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a great day! :)


End file.
